The invention relates to an arrangement for controlling room temperature.
In the known arrangements for controlling room temperature, the actual value of the room temperature has been measured at the beginning of every second time interval by means of a temperature probe disposed in one of the rooms being controlled--that is, the so-called "test room". As a result, a switch-on time was determined for rapid heat transfer, either rapid heating or rapid cooling, in a particular second time interval which was incorrect, for the rooms taken as a whole, whenever the room temperature in the test room deviated substantially from the value which would otherwise have resulted. This was due to misleading factors such as an open door or window or the like. Furthermore, the disposition of a room temperature probe often involves substantial expense in terms of installation techniques. To attain precision in ascertaining the room temperature value, which is fundamental to the sense of well-being on the part of persons in the room, the wall temperature in the test room at a particular time must also be taken into consideration, so that two or more room temperature probes must then be disposed in the test room whose values are averaged either in weighted or in unweighted form.